


Waking the Dead

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is prepared to help Draco any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** prompt: Performance

Title: Waking the Dead  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: R  
Prompt Set: (50.3)  
Prompt: 045: Name  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Harry is prepared to help Draco any way he can.  
Warnings: Innuendo. ;)  
Notes: Also written for this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** prompt: Performance  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Draco/Harry prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html).  
  
  
~

Waking the Dead

~

“Don’t worry, Draco,” Harry said reassuringly. “It happens to everyone.”

“Not to me! Malfoys don’t have performance anxiety!”

“Still, you had a lot to drink tonight. That’s probably it...” Harry said.

“I’ve never had this problem. Ever!”

“Well, maybe I could, um, talk to it by name. Or something.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Just when I thought you couldn’t _be_ any odder, Harry, you suggest this.”

Harry smirked, leaning down. “Are you sure little Draco doesn’t want to play?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Little Draco? No imagination! How about Stud? Or...”

Harry grinned. “Whatever you want. Still tastes the same.”

~


End file.
